Service animal
by Love Gems
Summary: What if Trini had Tommy in the car when she was hit. Character death, cripple person, recovery One-shot only. The ending is up to you


Jason looks at Tommy with a look that Tommy is avoiding looking at. The second man knows what Jason wants, and is refusing to look at him. Jason knows that his sixth is ignoring because he doesn't want to be weak. Jason knows that Tommy needs this, and he is refusing to do so. Tommy looks in front of him and not at Jason. Nope, not at Jason. Tommy refuses.

"Don't make me order you," Jason tells the man. Tommy deflates at that. He knows that Jason would make him, but he doesn't want to. He looks around the store to the animals around him. Jason has taken Tommy to an animal shelter. Tommy sees a Shar-Pei Pitbull Terrier mix, looking at him.

"Do I really have to, Jase?" Tommy asks in a whisper. He looks at Jason with pure fear, and Jason can't help the anger and pain flowing through him. Red looks at his Green with sad eyes and nods. He sees the tears and knows that Tommy is going to lose it soon. The Shar-Pei Pitbull Terrier that is looking at him, barks and buts their head against Tommy.

Tommy kneels down to pet the dog, and the dog starts licking him. Tommy has to lean away from the dog. Jason kneels down next to the man. His hand on Tommy's arm for support. Jason grabs the man into a hug. He can see the man almost losing control. He looks around and sees a privet area, and takes Tommy there.

Jason asks the clerk if it's okay for them to use it. The clerk sees the situation as it is and nods. Both men go, and Tommy loses it. Jason takes Tommy in his arms and comforts him. Both men know why, but it doesn't help the situation. The Shar-Pei Pitbull Terrier goes to both men and to the clerk, and co-worker surprise stays with the crying man.

"If you don't mind me asking, how bad are the attacks?" A worker asks the two men. She's a vet working with animal shelters. She sees the PDST in the skinner man and knows that he needs to have someone to take care of him, or him taking care of someone. She has seen the way the Terrier is with the man.

The worker has been there for seven years, and the Terrier came to the shelter a few days later. She has grown to love the Terrier, but the dog will not go to anyone. When these men came in, it got three of the workers and the Terrier's attention. Jason sees the Terrier nudging Tommy to pet her. The Red sees the Terrier is a girl. He smiles at the dog.

The Green is unconsciously petting the girl. Red's mind flashes to the accident and blood everywhere. He sees Green and Yellow unconscious and red everywhere. He checks for pules and finds one, but not the other. Police and paramedics on the scene and fear, loss, hurt, and sadness. He tells the cops everything and feeling himself to lose control. He feels himself being hugged. He feels strong arms holding him.

He breaks down and hands-on his back soothing him. He looks and finds Carter comforting him, and wipes his tears and looks at the scene. Red sees the police covering Yellow's body and taking Green to the hospital.

"Sir, can you identify the body as Miss. Trini Kwan?" He remembers a medic asking him, and his answer is yes, it was Trini. He asked if he could go with Tommy. The paramedics nod and allow him entrance.

Jason remembers waiting for hours until Dana comes and tells him that Tommy would be okay.

"He has to relearn how to do things like walking and writing. Talking would be difficult for a decree. He will have seizures at any time. Jason, Tommy will have to learn how to live life again. I'm so sorry to say this, but Trini is also gone. She didn't make it." Dana tells the devastating news. On how one of his teammates is gone for good, and that another will be crippled. Carter stands by him when Dana relays the information. Carter puts his hand on the Original Red's shoulder for support. Wes, Eric, and Ryan were also in the room, hearing this.

The three men had to look away, to give the man time. All Jason feels is numbness. They are surprised to see how the man hasn't crumbled yet. The Silver Guardians and Lightspeed will help their friends; however, they could. They hear footsteps and notices the rest of the Red's team. All of them with worried looks.

"Trini's dead, and Tommy can't walk," Jason says, and everyone breaks. The Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers and the Time Force Rangers comfort the team to the best of their abilities. The Dino Thunder goes to Jason, and the fist Red calms the kids. The Dino Thunder is Tommy's kids, and everyone treats them as such. Jason and Trini were in a relationship with each other for five years. Trini and Tommy were always close.

The two would give Jason and Kim heart attacks when they would play pranks. When Kim broke it off with the Dear John letter, Trini went to see the real reason, and to her disappointment, Kim was seeing another guy. Trini didn't think Kim would do it, but she did. She didn't cheat on Tommy but didn't dare to do it in person. Kim married the man, and the two are happy, but sometimes Trini would put Tommy behind her, from Kim, when they would have a reunion.

Trini and Tommy went to get the food the three ordered when a truck hit them. The driver was drunk and distracted, hit the small car, killing the driver, and impairing the passenger. The drunk died in the impact as well, making the cops angry. This idiot murdered one of the most beautiful people around and damaging one of the most reliable people around. The drunk's family tired to apologize to them, but they wouldn't take it.

The man ruined their family in the worst kind of way. The Rangers were at the funeral, so they could show respect for the woman who changed a lot in the world. She was inspiring and made all the yellows love her.

Green couldn't go due to the hospitalization. However, he showed respect after he was released. Jason stayed with Tommy and helped him recover. The two men are recovering from the death of Trini. The two were always close with Trini, and to have her gone, tears a hole in their hearts. Trini was a support system to the group, especially to Tommy. She knew that he has panic attacks.

She had to help him through one, to really understand the attacks. That alone torn Jason apart. To know that his Yellow was the only one that knew the attacks and dies in front of him just kills him. Even though Kim and Tommy dated, Jason felt that Trini and Tommy would have done great together.

Tommy told Jason once that Trini was Green's sister. Someone that Tommy could turn to for anything. Jason had laughed and said that he could see that. After the accident, coldness went through Jason. They all lost their sister. He lost his lover. Unknown to both men, Jason held Tommy tighter. The Shar-Pei Pitbull Terrier barked, causing both men to jump. They looked at the dog, who looked at them.

Jason was the one that helped Tommy walk again. There times, where Tommy doesn't talk, but Jason knows what his Green needs and wants. The Green looks at the dog and then at Jason, and Jason knew that this dog is coming with them. He let the owner and pet play. He went to the clerk and had it, register, as a service animal. The clerk and co-work had big smiles on their faces.

Jason knows that there is still a long way to heal, but it was a start.


End file.
